


Do you say that I'm a freak?

by ObamasCeilingFan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, basically calum blows michael in the studio, girls talk boys, malum, malum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObamasCeilingFan/pseuds/ObamasCeilingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of finishing up Girls Talk Boys, Michael and Calum get some alone time in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you say that I'm a freak?

* * *

The boys had been working on their song for the Ghostbusters soundcheck for weeks now, and finally they were almost done. Everyone decided to take a break and grab lunch, "Calum, Michael, you guys coming?" Michael was about to agree to go with the group before the brunette spoke, "We'll pass, need'a spend some time together anyway." he responded. The bleach blonde glanced over at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow but did not question him.

Luke nodded, and left the studio accompanied by the technical crew along with Ashton. When they heard the door slam shut Michael spun around to face his boyfriend crossing his arms, "We need to spend time together?" he questioned, squinting his eyes at the boy. Calum only smirked before grabbing the paler man's arm and dragging him into the soundproof recording booth, "I've always wanted to do it in the studio you know?" he muttered before pressing the other boy against the glass wall and slamming his lips against the others.

Michael kissed back hotly pulling away to breathlessly say, "They're just picking up stuff from across the street, we don't have any time. They'll be back in less then five minutes." The Maori boy bit his lips thinking for a moment before curtly nodding his head and dropping to his knees, "Then we'll make this quick." he responded unbuttoning the older's jeans and roughly tugging them down his thighs and doing the same with the black boxer briefs. He spit in his hand and grasped the older's length before roughly jerking him off. Michael let out a groan, his eyes slipping shut as he felt the tan boy take his semi-hard into his mouth, "Shit Cal."

Calum glanced up at the blonde, dragging his tongue along the length, before taking his cock into his mouth and taking him all into his mouth. Michael leaned his head against the cold glass, his hands gripping onto the long raven curls, feeling the younger kitten lick at his tip, "Fuck baby if you keep doing that I'm going to come." he moaned out. So, the boy hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harshly on the other's tip.

Michael let out a long, loud, moan as Ashton pushed open the door to the other side of studio. The honey blonde scrolled through his twitter notifications, laying himself on the leather couch waiting for the others to bring in the food. In the silence of the room, he heard the sound of something quietly hitting the glass and curiously he locked his phone and glanced around the room. What he wasn't expecting to see was Michael's back facing him. Ashton walked over to the technical equipment and flipped on the studio microphone, only to immediately hear the loud moans of his younger friend as he came. The oldest quickly picked up his phone and rushed out of the room, traumatized.

* * *

Later after everyone had finished their lunch and they got back to recording, their producer was sat in front of the soundboard only to let out a confused, "Guy's why is the mic on?" which caused Michael and Calum to tense up, "Michael and I stayed here while you guys were gone, we might have turned it on." Calum said smoothly.

Luke looked over to his friends and curiously asked, "What'd you guys do while we were gone, anyway?" emitting a uncomfortable intake of breath from Ashton and the couple letting out a stuttered response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yall this sucked but it's okay because calum did too


End file.
